


Unintended

by GinRyuu



Series: FrostIron Bingo Works [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Feels, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magic Tony stark, Minor Violence, Vampire Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-29 18:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinRyuu/pseuds/GinRyuu
Summary: When S.H.I.E.L.D. takes him into custody, Technomage Tony Stark sends to Loki, Sorcerer and Vampire King of the Pacific Northwest, for aid. Loki's help comes with a price, but it is one they negotiated almost a decade ago, and Tony is counting on him to collect on the debt.





	Unintended

**Author's Note:**

> FrostIron Bingo prompt i2 - AU:Vampire
> 
> Thank you to lovewhatyoudo for doing a beta read.
> 
> The title comes from Muse's song "Unintended" which played on a loop to help me power through the last bit of writing and editing.

“Enjoy your stay, Dr. Stark.” The agent, whose name Tony hadn’t bothered learning, sneered as he ushered the technomage into one of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s infamous, transparent holding cells.

Tony flashed him a smile over his shoulder. “Oh, I won’t be here long enough for that.”

The agent scowled at him as he closed the door. “Right. You keep telling yourself that.”

Tony winked at him and blew him a kiss.

Red-faced, the agent scurried away.

Chuckling, Tony settled on the hard slab that served as the only “furniture” in the cell. Laying back, knees bent with his feet planted on the bench, he clasped his hands, resting them on his stomach, and closed his eyes.

Fury and company’s greed for his knowledge and skills, he understood and could forgive. They weren’t the first to grab him with the intent of bending him to their own purposes.

Their underestimating him - the sheer idiocy of them thinking they had him contained, did none of them think taking him had been too easy?- that was a grave insult that he wouldn’t forgive.

Recessed in the ceiling above him were lights, cameras, and microphones. Hell, there were even nozzles attached to a delivery system for gasses should they choose to knock him out or kill him. Far too much tech in too close proximity. Even had those things not been within his cell, the Helicarrier itself thrummed with energy waiting to be tapped.

Really, the Ten Rings had been on the right track with their cave system. Had they forgone electricity, they might have delayed his escape. He had been just coming into his abilities at the time, after all.

Now, however…He might not be able to _touch_ the tech above his head or beyond the cell, but he can reach it.

Wiggling his shoulders, he tried to get a bit more comfortable. He turned his thoughts inward, finding the calm space where his particular brand of magic resided. Tapping into it, he sent his mind out along the charged pathways that served as a nervous system for the vessel until he found the place where J.A.R.V.I.S. had concealed himself.

_“Master Stark,”_ his AI familiar greeted him. _“S.H.I.E.L.D. records claim that you are unharmed.”_

_“That’s correct.”_

_“I am pleased to hear this. How may I be of assistance?”_

_“Status update on Project Trojan Horse.”_

_“All is proceeding as planned. I predict I shall have infiltrated all of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s onboard servers within the next hour and 17 minutes. I have already identified several previously unknown bases within United North America as well as abroad and have begun downloading the data.”_

_“Good work, J.”_

_“Thank you, sir.”_

_“Once you’re done, contact Loki.”_

_“Sir.”_ One word and so much censure.

_“We’ve discussed this, J. You knew this was coming at some point.” _ Tony could practically taste the AI’s hesitance. _“Come on, J...Help me, Obi-wan Kenobi. You’re my only hope.”_

_“By your command, Master Stark.”_

_“Thank you, J, you make your Daddy proud.”_

_“My existence is now complete.”_ His sigh sounded like a burst of static. _“May I remind you, sir, that he will ask a price?”_

_“I know, J.”_

_“Very well, sir.”_ The AI retreated to a different part of the network, leaving no evidence of his visit behind as he changed locations.

Tony withdrew as well, returning to his body. He smiled at J.A.R.V.I.S.’s concern. It was sweet the way his boy worried over Loki’s price for freeing him from S.H.I.E.L.D., but it was unnecessary. He knew what Loki wanted from him. They had negotiated the price long ago, and he was counting on the vampire collecting.

~~~~~

Loki gripped the human’s hair, forcing its neck to arch as he fed from it. Its hot blood pulsed into his mouth and flowed down his throat. He paused at the sharp rap against the door. Pulling away from his meal, he called his permission to enter.

“Forgive the interruption, sire. Dr. Stark’s familiar is here with a message for you.”

With a smile, Loki released his dinner, allowing it to collapse on the floor, blood still leaking from its neck. Stepping over it, he went to greet his electronic guest by taking the tablet his servant carried.

The familiar spoke as soon as he woke the device. “I bring greetings to you, Loki Skydancer, Sorcerer and King of the Pacific Northwest from my master, Tony Stark.”

“Greetings to you and your master as well, J.A.R.V.I.S. Does Anthony desire my favour?” he asked, anticipation humming through him at the thought.

“Yes, Your Majesty. He is in need of your assistance.”

_Oh, I highly doubt that,_ Loki thought, knowing well the mage’s skills. But if Anthony was going to go through the motions, then so would he. “Then I shall render what aid I am able.”

“I thank you, sire.”

“Fenrir.” A tall, lean vampire with dark gold eyes stepped forward. Loki handed him the tablet. “Confer with J.A.R.V.I.S. Gather whoever and whatever you may need. It is time to fetch my Anthony home.”

“Yes, sire,” he said with a feral grin and a quick, half-bow to his king. “And, I hope I am not being presumptuous in offering you congratulations.”

A laugh escaped Loki before he stated in a steel tone. “No, but perhaps a bit premature. Bring him safely to me, my child, because even you will not escape my wrath should he come to harm.”

~~~~~

The wait had been too long.

Rationally, he knew that within the great span of his life, it had been but a moment. In terms of years allotted to mortals, however, the near decade long delay had been far too long. But, now, at last, safely escorted to his side by Fenrir, Anthony had returned to him to keep the promises made between them.

He had imagined the moment of his beloved’s turning. Often envisioning biting Anthony at the peak of passion. Instead, the fateful bite came during the satiated afterglow when they lay entwined together sweaty and sticky after hours of touching and tasting and driving each other to and through one blissful wave of pleasure after another. It came in the quiet when even Loki felt overly sensitive to the smallest stimuli, and Anthony had declared himself at the edge of his endurance and in need of respite.

Loki trailed one finger along the man’s jaw, moving from the edge of his beard to the hollow below his ear. When Anthony turned his head to the side and arched his neck, Loki continued the motion, stroking down the mage’s neck and pausing over his pulse. He met his lover’s rich brown eyes and marveled at what he saw in them.

“Anthony…”

With a smile, the man brought a hand to Loki’s cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, feeling a sudden reluctance to fulfill the bargain they had struck so many years ago when Anthony had sought instruction in magic and, in exchange, offered his life’s blood to be claimed when his natural end approached.

Neither had anticipated that the terms would subtly change during the course of Anthony’s apprenticeship. Neither had anticipated that their arguments would lead to softer words and heated nights. Neither had anticipated love.

The blood would still be taken, fulfilling their contract - their magic required it - but with the intent of rebirth not death.

He wanted this. They both did, but, now, with the moment at hand, the risk weighed on Loki’s mind. The necromantic magic inherent in vampirism tended to react adversely with other forms of magic, especially those that drew from life, and as such, there were very few magic users among the vampire ranks.

His seiðr drew from his own will and the cosmic energy of Yggdrasil.

Anthony’s magic appeared to be will based as well, but it possessed an element that allowed it to interact with technology…how that would be perceived by the necromantic magic remained unknown.

They had found no evidence of other attempts at turning a technomage and were left to gamble the decades remaining to Anthony against potential centuries _if_ this worked.

“Loki.”

He opened his eyes and saw understanding in Anthony’s gaze.

“I love you.” The mage slid his hand to the back of Loki’s head, tangling it in his hair, and pulled him down for a soft kiss that ended with their foreheads pressed together. “I trust you.”

“If this, if you don’t –”

“I’ll wake up. I promise.”

Loki caught the mage’s lips in a lingering kiss, savored the feel of it, and tried to dismiss the thought of it being the last they might share. As he drew back, he wrapped his seiðr around his intended, letting it sink into him and entwine with his magic.

“Damn, Lo, but that always feels so good,” the mage sighed his pleasure and relaxed further into the mattress, but his gaze remained unclouded.

With Anthony’s attention focused on him, Loki extended his fangs. He punctured the tip of his index finger against one of the lethal points, drawing a bead of blood.

“I love you, Anthony.”

The mage wrapped his fingers around Loki’s wrist. His thumb caressed the back of the vampire’s hand as he brought it to his mouth. His tongue darted out and licked the blood and the toxins it contained, committing them to their path. As he laced his fingers with Loki’s, he arched and exposed his neck.

The vampire held their clasped hands against the bed and rested more of his weight against Anthony, pinning him in place against what was to come because all of the bites he had previously visited upon the man were mere nips in comparison.

Loki’s fangs pierced Anthony’s neck.

He tasted his beloved’s blood and released the necromantic magic into him.

Even with the cocoon of seiðr to soothe him, a sharp exhalation burst from Anthony and his hands tightened within Loki’s hair and within their grasp. A pained whine escaped him as magic and toxins comingled and began to strip and reshape him.

Having swallowed no more than two mouthfuls of Anthony’s blood, Loki retracted his fangs. He ran his tongue over the twin wounds of the man’s neck to stem the bleeding and encourage healing. He then buried his face in his mate’s neck. He murmured reassurances as he held the trembling man. He remained tucked against Anthony’s side as his breathing faltered, as his heart slowed, as his skin cooled, until the mage’s hands went slack and the one that had been tangled in his hair slid free and fell to the bed. He moved then, pushing up to look upon his love.

Pale. His chest unmoving. All of his vibrancy muted.

There was nothing to be done now but wait.

“You had better wake for me, Anthony.”

**Author's Note:**

> Of course Tony wakes and rules at Loki's side as his Consort, and the pair will inspire fanatical devotion among their followers and terror in anyone who thinks of crossing them.


End file.
